A Face Behind A Mask
by xNightShadowx
Summary: Caroline Forbes fell for the wrong guy and the bad guy she wasn't suppose to fall for turned out to be a good guy. Lets just say she has bad luck with men and relationships. Rating might change.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys!**

**Its been awhile since I either updated or wrote anything new but...here I am. The new season of TVD started off amazing, no shocker there. But I gotta say...I'm really wasn't liking The Originals. Yes the show is amazing but the thing with Hayley is 'agh'. I was happy to see Caroline and Tyler finally break up and can't wait until TVD and The Originals cross over. Anyway I was watching the newest episode of TVD and it give me an idea. This story isn't going to flow how the show is but you will see some scenes from it. Anyway on to the story !**

* * *

It was silent. A little too silent for my liking. Don't get me wrong I love silence but now, at this very moment, it feels like I'm drowning in my misery. The chains that was hosting me up by my wrists and ankles, were beginning to burn and break skin. It stung but it wasn't like I couldn't take it. What I couldn't take was the bucket filled with vervain that hung above me, tilting, not fully falling over but in small and big drops, that would hit my shoulders or cheek now and then.

_Why was I in this position again? and why is it always me who gets stuck with being in dark places with nothing but vervain to keep me company?_

My eyes started opening but my eyes lids felt heavy so they only opened half way. They started drifting slowly towards the bit of light coming from under the door. Shadows could be seen walking back and forth and if it wasn't for my lips be chap, I would've yelled at one of them to come in and release me. I started laughing in my head (going a little crazy aren't I?). Why would any one listen to poor o Caroline Forbes? No one ever took my opinion into consideration and here I am thinking about yelling for my release to some psycho.

The shadows kept coming back and forth and I continue to stare. It the only thing I could, or try, to do to keep my mind off of the hunger. I don't know how long I've been in this basement but I could feel my veins pressing against my face. I moved my tongue in my mouth to feel around and see if my fangs were coming out. When My it hit something short but pointy, I knew I was in trouble.

_I got to get out of here_, I thought.

The dripping sound of the bucket caught my attention and I titled my head to the side and back,waiting. Two drops began to form and both fell hitting my cheek making my skin burn and sizzle.

"Fuck" I whisper. My voice crackle and my throat began to burn with the need of blood.

"Such vocabulary for the girl who won Miss Mystic Fall"

The door made a long creaking sound as it open and I instantly shift my attention to the shadow emerging in front of me. His voice once give my shivers of pleasure, now gives my shivers of fear. Fear I never thought of having when I'm around him.

"Well..." I drawled out, trying to keep the need for blood from showing in my voice. "A girl got to change"

He took a few steps in front of me, running his fingers down my cheek. I stared at him wanting to slap his hand away but knew I was in no position to even to that. So I settle for flinching.

"there's nothing to be afraid of" he said softly. His breath hitting my lips instantly made me close my eyes and think of all the good times we had together. But the raw feeling of the chains broke me away from my happy moments. I open my eyes to glare at him.

"There's everything to be afraid of" I said hissing.

He stared at me before stepping away laughing. His eyes, the eyes I fell in love with blazing the intense color of black and yellow. I bit my lip in fear, trying to shrink back but knew I couldn't.

"I do love you Caroline"

I stared at him. Wanting nothing more than to be in his arms and return to the life we had before this. Before he tried to kill me, before he kidnap me and leaving me in this place. But I couldn't. It hurts to even look at him. I force my self to take a deep breath. Swallowing down a sob, I looked him in his eyes.

"Too bad I don't love you...Tyler"

* * *

**And Cut ! I know It sucks for a prologue but bear with me. I really didn't know how to start this off so...please review and tell me what your guys think. This is Shadow over and out :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! Thank your for the reviews,favorites,and follows :). There isn't much to stay but enjoy !**

* * *

"We should confront her. Scare the little wolf and be done with it"

I rolled my eyes,stuffing my locker with my books. It was finally Friday not that it makes a difference. If it was the old me, I would've jumped for joy and going over my 'to do' list of things I couldn't wait to do for the weekend. But unfortunately instead of doing just that, I have to be on my guard and worry about my current situation. The past couple of weeks weren't my most, nor least, enjoyable days. They were pure hell. Having to deal with an emotionless Elena, who by the way is a complete bitch, even if her humanity is off, prom planning, Silas, and to top that off Haylee, who's trying to sneak her long and perfect nails in Tyler.

What a nice delicious Sundae right?

What I would give up to have one of those...

I mentally gave a groan.

_If only my taste buds would agree then it would be like heaven,_I thought.

"This would've been over if you allowed me to let Nic in on our little mission"

Snapping out of my good daydream about my delicious frozen treat, I turn to look at Rebecka. She was leaning on the locker next to me with her arms across her chest staring at the students in the hallway. I let a small smile slip on my face.

_Rebecka..._I thought

We became surprisely close over the past few weeks. She was actually good company and really fun to hang around. It started with her saving me from Elena, who tried to end my life by staking me. I got to know her a little better after that and the real reason behind why she didn't like me in the first place.

_I sat by the fire-place in the Mikaelson's living room, staring at the flames. My legs were pulled up to my chest and with my arms wrapping tightly around them. My tears had stop falling but a few mange to slip out. I tried my best to control my sobs but then everything that happen came to mind._

_She was going to kill me...Elena was going to kill me, I thought as another sob came out._

_My best friend wanted to end my life. She wanted to dead._

_"Oh my god" I whisper a few tears dropping._

_"Crying isn't going to help you know"_

_My eyes shift to Rebecka, who was standing in a black sweater and sweats with a blanket in her hands. She shift from on foot to another, clearly uncomfortable, while her eyes looked anywhere but me. I stared at her a little while longer before turning back to the flames._

_A few minutes past and I know she hasn't moved and neither have I. Nothing but silence. It was starting to sicken me so I decided to break it._

_"Why?" I ask in a tiny voice. She starting moving a little._

_"Why what?" There was a touch of annoyance in her voice but was quickly and strongly foreshadowed by concern, which shocked me._

_"Why did you save me?" I whispered. The question has bugged me since I got here. She didn't even like me but yet she took her time to save me._

_She sighed._

_" I don't know. When I saw you being pressed against that tree by Elena, a friend you trusted and loved, with a look of terror on your face,you reminded me of me. I had the same look when Nic daggered me for the first time" Her voice got quieter towards the end and I knew she was in her own memory._

_Silence once again took over. I didn't know what to say. She saved me out because she knew. She knew exactly what I was feeling in that moment. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here._

_"Thank you" I said looking at her smiling. She stared at me for a few seconds before smiling back._

_I uncurled my self, patting the spot next to me. She starting walking towards me, sitting next to me, covering us both up with the blanket._

_"I don't hate you" She suddenly said._

_I look at her, surprise at her confession, but didn't say anything._

_"It's just...I am jealous of you. I knew Nic my whole life and he never once showed my compassion. He was always shutting me out, never letting me in. Then you came about and he offered to show you the world. He let yu see that humanity I wanted to see so badly." She smiled sadly looking at the flames._

_I studied her face. She really do love Klaus. She thought I was stealing him away from her. If I was in her position I would have thought the same thing. I looked back at the flames._

_"Klaus cares about you. He cares about all of you. He doesn't show it because I guessing he needs to keep up the bad villan act, but he do cares. He act out rashly to show his emotions and doesn't think before doing it. I know he loves you Rebecka. He dagger you to keep you close to him. He was scared you leave him. He's your brother and even if I don't have a brother I know they tend to get overprotective sometimes but that's their job. Just give him time, hell start opening up to you"_

_She didn't say anything and I waited for my words to sunk in. I was surprise I even said that._

_"Thank you." She said._

_I smiled._

_"You're welcome"_

_Silence logs in the fire-place began to crackle._

_"You aren't so bad" She said._

_I took her hand squeezing it._

_"You aren't either"_

"Caroline are you even listening?"

Snapping out of my memory, I shook my head.

"No we are not involving Klaus. He will rip out their touges before they even get a chance to speak"

"exactly" she said smirking.

I laughed. She was so crazy it was comforting.

"Tyler"

Me and Rebecka both turn around to see Tyler and Haylee. She was clinging on to his arm pouting about something and he was just cheesy it up. I starting grinding my teeth together.

Damn them, I thought slamming my locker.

Rebecka rolled her eyes and refocus her attention on me.

"Lets go to class" She said. I nodded but before leaving I looked at them again, suddenly feeling very sick, and walked away.

* * *

**And cut! So review and tell me what you guys think. Shadow over and out :)**


End file.
